Avatar: War of the Father
by IAMTHEJOKER88
Summary: REVIEW to REQUEST write up. Plot summary inside.    Jake did not know that when he killed General Quaritch, he had a son, Atlas. Now Atlas has come for revenge. Will Atlas change his ways, or will he make his father's mistake?


Hi folks,

If you like this plot, REVIEW to REQUEST a writeup. Hope you enjoy.

Atlas arrives as part of a peace envoy. He and the others who arrive are taken by the Na'vi and are about to be executed when Jake, the new Chieftain, stops them. Atlas and the peace envoy group have brought Avatars and begin using them. Atlas receives training along with a trigger happy thug called Victor. Victor is soon banished for his violence. Atlas is intrigued by the Na'vi way of life, but does not understand their compassion, seeing it as weakness. It turns out however, that Atlas is reporting to an Admiral Hogan, who has an entire fleet in space above Pandora. Atlas is a spy it seems.

The Global Network of Eywa, when Atlas connects to the animals, explores his memories, and the entire planet literally want him dead. Plants are hostile. The Na'vi notice this and become wary. When Atlas is out training, far from the Tree of Souls camp, he and Neytiri (Jakes' mate,who is training him) are ambushed by three Thanators (big panthers from film). They ignore Neytiri but she cannot save Atlas. Atlas is saved instead by a red skinned Na'vi.

The red skinned Na'vi are a distant race of Na'vi known as the Volkar. Their culture etc is heavily explored later.

When Atlas is taking his final test, to tame an Ikran, Eywa is still hostile to him, and so is the animal. He crashes in the floating mountains, seemingly dragged there by Eywa right by the old campsite where General Quaritch died (Bad guy from film). The planet seems to have partially consumed him, he is covered in glowing roots. Atlas is emotionally disturbed by finding Quaritch's dog tags. It turns out that he is Quaritch's son, who has come down to the planet for revenge. He discovers from his father's AMP's camera footage (robot suit) that Neytiri killed him. This comes as even more of a blow because he had a crush on Neytiri.

When the final ceremony finally comes, he lashes out and attacks Neytiri. Atlas is banished.

Atlas then steals a Samson helicopter and flies back to the abandoned campsite in the floating mountains, so that he can continue to use his avatar. He seeks out the Volkar (red-skins), deep rivals of Jakes' clan. Gaining the approval of a greedy and foolish (and fat) chieftain he attacks Jakes clan. (The Chieftain's son was Atlas' earlier rescuer).

The Volkar then battle Jakes' clan in and around the Tree of Souls.

It comes to pass that Atlas battles Neytiri in the Tree of Souls. He is bested, and she drags him to the Tree of Souls. She connects him to the tree, and he receives a vision of his now dead father, the General, who warns him not to make the mistake he did. Neytiri then proceeds to kill Atlas' avatar.

Atlas wakes, startled, in the abandoned camp. He steps outside, and a Turok (big dragon-like bird from film) is waiting for him. It allows him to ascend and ride it. It seems Atlas has had a change of heart. Eywa proceeds to aid him.

With a similar entrance to Jakes in the film, Atlas arrives at the Tree of Souls and stops the battle between jakes' clan and the Volkar (red-skins). He reveals that he has betrayed them all, and begs Jake to listen, because he too knows how it is to be a betrayer.

Throughout the narrative, Atlas has being making contact with an evil Admiral Hogan. Talking only of a final plan. Atlas reveals now atop the Turok, that the Admiral intends to destroy the entire planet and the mine its core for unobtainium.

Deeply resenting Atlas, the Volkar and Jake's Na'vi clan have no choice but to listen to him. Atlas reveals that his own plan is about to come to pass, that the Fleet in space will land a drill. They drill deep into Pandora and blow it up from the inside with a bomb.

Atlas leads an attack on Hell's Gate (the old human base) in his father's old and rusty AMP. His callsign is 'Little Dragon'. (General Quaritch's was Papa Dragon). With the combined assistance of the Volkar, Jake's clan and Norm and the scientists they attack the base when the drill lands.

An epic battle begins. The Fleet above has advanced technology, but Atlas fools the Admiral into only sending a few troops, claiming the Na'vi are seriously weakened.

Atlas battles Victor during the battle, he is bested and is about to be killed when Neytiri saves him by shooting Victor with a bow. The scene is very familiar to the camera footage of his father dying and Atlas is struck by the similarity. He too affirms the act by stabbing Victor with a knife, accepting his father's fate as just.

The battle is won, many heroes die. Atlas seizes the bomb from the drilling platform and takes it into a shuttle. With a heartbreaking goodbye to Neytiri, he flies the shuttle up to the fleet and lands above the flagship. He files a last log with Admiral Hogan, who is gloating. The story ends with the Admiral flicking the switch.

Please review. This is a very basic outline and I have left stuff out. But if I get enough reviewers requesting I will write it up. Thanks.


End file.
